


Farmer's Market

by 64_words



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Farmer's Market, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sunglasses, andres is guilty, but andres is there for him, i actually cannot tag wth, martin is self-conscious, martin still has scars, no way his eyes just healed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_words/pseuds/64_words
Summary: andres realises that martin isnt as fine as he pretends to beyes, yes, yet another sh*t fic that i wrote in half an hour based on ANOTHER google search... bon appetite
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Farmer's Market

**Author's Note:**

> TW's: mentions of bad mental health and ptsd (i mean, it's martin brooding ig)
> 
> i really don't know how to put trigger warnings... and i don't even know if it's obvious enough in the fic...  
> just be careful guys 💕💕💕

Martin pushed on his sunglasses, hating the way they hugged the space between his eyes.

“My eyes. Practically useless anyway.” he thought, feeling the frustration and shame rip at his peripheral vision.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck, looping it so it reached his chin, and tucked it in just the right way to hide the scars along his jaw. He turned to the mirror, running a hand through his hair and arranging the strands so they hung loose around his scarring, effectively hiding all the marking much too many hues lighter than his skin to be seen as natural.

“Martin! Hurry up!” Andres’ voice rang out from behind the door “We’re going to miss the farmer’s market!" he complained. Martin clicked his tongue

“You can’t miss a farmer’s market, it’ll be there all day!” he shouted back, hurrying to splay his hair in a way that seemed natural enough.

“The things I need will be gone!” Andres whined, and Martin could distinctly hear him pacing outside. He huffed and swung the door open.

“Let’s go.” Pushing past Andres and to the door, he turned to see Andres standing as though frozen by the door. “What?” he snapped, already annoyed with Andres’ sudden lack of urgency, “I thought you needed to get stuff.”

“Martin…” Andres stepped towards him, expression soft but somewhat pained. Martin grimaced behind the scarf as Andres took his hands in his. He felt shame rip through him as Andres took off his glasses, setting them down on the coffee table and moved to cup his face. Just feeling Andres’ hands on his face made Martin want to avert his gaze.

Perfect Andres.

The handsome painter with the soft touches and loving looks.

The perfect boyfriend.

The perfect man, really.

And Martin was anything but. Martin was a scarred, broken thing, in no way equal to Andres’ magnificence.

Those very thoughts were the ones that ate away at him, making him avert his eyes from Andres’ and shift in his hold.

“Martin, _querido_ ,” he felt Andres’ fingers brush through his hair, pushing back the strands Martin had so carefully placed. He heard a quiet ‘ _oh_ ’ as Andres’ eyes no doubt came to rest on the scars adorning the left side of his face. The scars that up until now had been entirely covered.

Andres pulled him in a tight hug, clutching at the back of Martin’s head desperately with one hand and clenching the fabric of Martin’s jacket from behind, holding him as close as he could.

“Martin, Martin, Martin,” Andres whispered over and over, only gripping him tighter.

He felt agony rip through him at the very thought of Martin, his Martin, hurt and unable to tell him. Andres felt shame burn in his stomach as he reasoned that Martin would only want to hide because of him. That martin was _ashamed_ of himself _because_ of him.

He pulled away from Martin slightly, running his thumb over Martin’s cheek and allowing it to linger over a couple of his scars. He all but tore his hands away when he felt Martin flinch.

Wordlessly, he took Martin’s hand in his own and led him to the couch, where he sat and pulled Martin down next to him. Martin, for his part, simply went limp, allowing Andres to do whatever he wanted, but keeping his eyes averted still.

“Martin, Martin look at me.” Andres whispered, voice soft and eyes pleading. Begrudgingly, Martin raised his eyes to look into Andres’. Andres pulled him into his lap, cupping his face and pulling Martin in for a deep kiss.

Not for the first time, he praised his past-self for procuring such an ‘obnoxiously pretentious’ couch –as Martin had called it-, the depth and width providing all the space he needed to hold Martin close, allowing enough space for them both to freely move.

“Martin? Are you with me?” Andres asked, making sure to keep eye contact with Martin. Sometimes, Martin would space out, and his mind would take him to the most terrible places, and it was Andres’ job to stop him from going there. Martin gave a mute nod. “Good.” Andres traced Martin’s cheek, feeling Martin tense up as his hand brushed over a scar. He stopped in his movements, allowing instead his fingers to linger on a particular scar larger than the rest. A quiet whimper came from Martin and Andres refocused on his love’s eyes, downcast once more.

“I’m broken.” Martin whispered, shrinking in on himself further, “You should find yourself a pretty girl that you can parade around like you used to. I’m scarred and ugly. Broken.” Moving his fingers off the scars, Andres cupped Martin’s face, tilting it gently so he was looking right into Andres’ eyes.

“Martin. You are perfect. I love you more than any woman, any person, any thing ever. I love your mind, I love your laugh, I love your voice, I love your smile, I love who you are. A few scars are not going to change that.” He paused, smiling softly, “Martin, your scars show that you have been brave. They show that you are stronger than most. They show that you have had battles, that you have fought and that you have won. They shine with your strength, and they glow with your beauty.” He threaded his fingers through Martin’s hair, grounding him.

Martin snapped his head away

“They are nothing but ugly reminders of the things I’ve done. The people I’ve hurt. The person I am.” Andres shuddered slightly at the hate spewing from Martin, the raw anger at himself prevalent through the few muttered words. He moved his hand off of his cheek and brought them around so that one was looped over his neck and the other his middle.

He kissed Martin again, grounding him, pulling him out of the loop he knew Martin was approaching, the spiral that he would fall into.

“No Martin. _Mi querido, mi vida, mi amor_ , you are perfect. And even if you don’t see that, I promise you that I will be right here by your side, waiting for when it all clicks. I love you, and there is no one in the world more suited to me than you.” Then, Andres fell on his side, prompting Martin to tip over on to the –ridiculously large- couch beside him. “Besides,” Andres said, draping an arm over Martin and burying his face in his hair, “now you know I mean it.” Martin scoffed

“You’re an incurable romantic” Andres pulled back to look into his eyes

“Are you quoting the old guard?” Martin didn’t answer, instead tilting his head up a little and giving Andres a small grin

“What about the farmer’s market?” Andres clicked his tongue, giving Martin another soft smile.

“What about it? It’ll be open all day anyway.” Martin only sighed, allowing Andres to simply hold him.

There was no rush. After all, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> aight so i watched the old guard a month ago and idk why but i though of those two, and i can just see martin going "you're an incurable romantic" like nicki in THAT scene 💖🥰🤩
> 
> also idk if anyone noticed but i changed my profile pic like 20 times in one day... i like this one and i don't think i've seen anyone with it, so it's my new pic 😊
> 
> anyway, i wrote another fic based on a google prompt (i'm actually worried people might hate me for posting so much, but i think that's just me being an idiot😅), and i don't even know if it's structured properly or anything, but i read it and i liked it... but idk if that's just because i know what's meant to be happening... 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated and cherished 💖💖💖💖💖  
> love you all and stay safe 😘💖✌✨


End file.
